


Please Daddy?

by fairylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, daddy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylarry/pseuds/fairylarry





	Please Daddy?

Liam was lying on the couch, watching a movie with his ten year old son Niall. It was some animated movie that was Niall’s favourite, and they had seen it at least a million times before. Niall was snuggled up on the couch in front of Liam so that Liam could smell Niall’s hair and could feel his warmth, and it was his favourite time, just hanging out with his son and relaxing.  
Niall hadn’t moved for a while, and when the part of the movie where Niall usually started laughing and rolling around at came and past without Niall making a single noise, Liam was sure he was sleeping. Liam shifted a bit just to make sure that his son was really sleeping before carrying him to bed, but when he moved, Niall shifted as well, turning so that he was facing Liam.  
With the light of the television, Liam would see that Niall’s face was not happy at all. He looked sad and scared, his eyebrows were higher than usual and his eyes were big.  
“What’s wrong baby?” Liam asked, concerned about his only son.  
Niall looked away from Liam before grabbing his father’s hand and pulling it down under the covers to show his daddy what was wrong. Liam could clearly feel his son’s erection through his onesie pyjamas. Liam stared at his son as the little boy’s eyes shut, unexpectedly feeling pleasure from his father’s hand. Before Liam registered what happened, Niall was pushing Liam’s hand harder against himself and thrusting up toward it. Liam immediately pulled his hand away when Niall moaned loudly. He wasn’t surprised that this happened to his son, he knew it was natural, but he didn’t expect to ever touch Niall like that.  
“Daddy that felt so good. Why did you take your hand away?”  
Liam was frozen and speechless. He hadn’t ever thought about his son like that, and he didn’t ever think about touching his son like that, he had no idea what to do in this situation.  
“Daddy please let me do it again, it felt so good. Your hands are so much bigger than mine.”  
Liam couldn’t help but shiver at his son’s words. He felt tingles going down to his crotch when he noticed how Niall’s eyes were huge and begging for Liam to touch him again. When Liam didn’t do anything, Niall pushed the blanket off of the couch and started to touch himself through his onesie.  
His little hand pressed against his crotch as he jutted up to meet it, moaning and writhing helplessly from the pure pleasure he was feeling. “Oh, oh daddy,” he moaned. “Please daddy, I want you to touch me. Please daddy.” Tears were starting to pool in his eyes as he stared up at his father.  
Niall obviously wanted Liam, and who was Liam to deny his child? Niall was crying for heaven’s sake, he couldn’t just say no and leave Niall alone crying. Liam wanted to tell himself it was wrong, but Niall was so desperate and Liam’s erection wasn’t going to go down any time soon.  
“How bad do you want me baby?” Liam whispered in Niall’s ear, sending shivers down his son’s spine. Niall was still rubbing himself, but the tears had stopped. “I need you daddy.”  
“Stop touching yourself baby, I promise I’ll make you feel good if you let me.”  
Niall nodded his head so fast it looked like it would have hurt. He was so eager and wanted Liam so bad, Liam couldn’t help but bite his lip, and his own penis was throbbing and more hard than it had been in a long time. He picked up his young son in his arms and carried him to his bed which he hadn’t shared with anyone for over a year.  
He gently placed Niall on the bed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. His son was adorable with his messy blonde hair, shining eyes, dark red lips and rosy cheeks. His onesie made him look so cute that Liam couldn’t help but moan. He shouldn’t be thinking about his son like that, but how Niall was staring at him like he was a god, and how he was laying there waiting for Liam to pleasure him and being a good boy just like Liam had asked him, Liam was far from being in control.  
“Daddy, I need you,” Niall groaned, needing friction – needing Liam.  
And with that, Liam moved to the bed, holding himself up above his son on his elbows. Liam kissed Niall’s neck, and the moans that came from his son were the loudest he had ever heard. Niall reached his hands up to his father’s back, trying to pull the older man closer to him so that they were touching and he could get at least something to touch his aching dick. “Oh daddy, oh,” Niall whimpered as Liam pressed his body against the smaller boy beneath him, grinding himself onto his son’s crotch.  
Liam kissed Niall’s chin, his neck, and he slowly unzipped his onesie to expose his soft, childish chest, and he licked and kissed all over that too. Niall was pushing his hips up against Liam and he was making so much noise that Liam was sure he would lose his voice.  
“Daddy, please just do something, I need you so bad. Help me daddy, I need you!”  
Liam unzipped the zipper the rest of the way, and pulled his son out of it. Niall was now naked, and Liam licked his lips as he moved down his son’s body, kissing and licking, until he got to where Niall needed him the most. Liam stared down at his son’s erection, which was small but still impressively large for how young he was.  
Niall reached up for his dad’s hair, and taking two handfuls of it, he pulled Liam’s head down so that he had no choice but to take Niall into his mouth. Liam moaned and Niall nearly screamed at the feeling of Liam’s hot mouth around his dick and his balls at the same time. Niall’s back arched, his eyes rolling back into his head as he pulled Liam’s head down harder.  
Liam fought against his son’s grip so he could pump Niall’s dick up and down in his mouth. Niall tasted so good, Liam’s head was spinning. He couldn’t believe he was doing this to his son, but it felt so right. It felt so good. Liam pulled his mouth off of his son’s dick and Niall moaned in protest, “Don’t stop daddy, please don’t stop!” Niall was almost crying again as he begged for his father to suck his dick again.  
“Baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good right now. Do you want to feel good baby?” Liam asked, not even having to wait for the answer. He put two of his fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet before rubbing Niall’s tight hole. Niall whimpered at the feeling that he had never experienced before.  
“Okay baby, this might hurt a bit at first, but I promise you will feel good.” Liam slowly pushed one finger into his son, who squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed a handful of sheets in each hand. “Does it hurt baby?” Liam asked.  
Niall waited a moment, and then he relaxed a bit. “Daddy please move it in and out, I want to feel your fingers move inside me.”  
Liam slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his son’s tight hole, making Niall moan and buck his hips, desperate for friction on his penis. “Do you think you can take another finger, baby?”  
“Y-yes daddy, make me feel good,” Niall panted.  
Liam added another finger in alongside the first one, and he knew he hit Niall’s prostate when the boy started shaking and moaning louder than before. Liam took Niall back into his mouth, and when Niall felt the wet heat of his father’s mouth, he screamed loudly and started bucking his hips wildly as he came into his father’s mouth.  
“Ah-ah-oooooh daddy. Oh daddy, OH!” Niall screamed. It was so hot seeing Niall like that, Liam almost came in his pants just watching him squirming and moaning from Liam touching him. Liam watched his son as he came down from his high, breathing heavy and still shaking.  
They laid there, Niall in Liam’s arms with his head rested on Liam’s chest until Niall fell asleep. Liam’s head was spinning, he couldn’t get the thoughts of what would happen out of his head, he knew this would change everything between him and Niall but he really hoped it wouldn’t be the last time that happened.  
When Niall woke, he buried his face in Liam’s chest more than before, “I love you so much daddy. I will love you forever.”


End file.
